


I Put A Spell On You - Halloween Prompt Week 1

by Efaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dorms, Elemental Magic, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending, Magic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Study Date, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: Magic is a powerful force for destruction and creation.Sometimes it can also bring out the best of two people in unexpected ways.





	I Put A Spell On You - Halloween Prompt Week 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as part of a Halloween Prompt list by [tomaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomaday/profile) (Day) that they posted on Tumblr. It was fun to churn this out in only two days, and gave me a nice reprieve from other things going on. I hope you guys enjoyed it! <3

Classes were dull for the Uchiha prodigy. His eyes instead focused on the outside courtyard, looking over the vast gardens that filled the center of campus. Colourful bushels of corn flowers, bergonias, and lilacs were generously planted in circular floral beds that decorated the lofty space. The potions courses used quite a few varieties of flowers, and made sure to cover campus in the various colourful arrangements that were needed for that school term. Potions weren’t his subject of choice, but everyone had to take it regardless of speciality.

Their professor droned on about today’s important lecture - safety procedures when using fire based magic. Sasuke wanted to laugh through the class, as he came from a family that specialized in fire magic. Instead, he kept quiet and chose to admire the beautiful day outside. It seemed like an eternity went by until it was time for demonstrations. 

“Alright guys,” the most laid back professor in the world, Kakashi, called the class to his attention. “We’re going to do some practical demonstrations so you can get a feel for how these types of spells work.”

The silver haired man looked to the back of the class, calling out someone he thought would be perfect to demonstrate the task.

“Uchiha, front and center.”

Sasuke sighed, standing up and making his way to the front of the room. He passed his fellow classmates, noticing how some took no notes at all, and then some that could have written a dissertation on the subject. When he made his way up front, he shrugged his hands out of his pockets, preferring to cross his arms over his chest when in front of the class. 

A girl sitting in the front row caught his eye. Her notebook was covered in yellow and pink sticky notes, with highlighter covering sections of her notebook pages. Sasuke had noticed her before, but she seemed very interested in whatever he was going to do. Her green eyes shone as they were tracing every movement he made until he stood next to Kakashi.

“I know you already have experience with today’s topic Uchiha, so would you care to demonstrate to the class some basic fire spells?”

Sasuke lifted his right hand until it was level with his body, and snapped his fingers loud enough to make it echo through the classroom. A red flame sparked to life on the tips of his fingers and burned evenly as his hand stayed still. He could feel the warm heat radiating from the ember that danced on his fingertips. The same girl he looked at only second ago seemed so awestruck with what he did. Sasuke wasn’t sure what was so amazing about a simple fire spell, but the sparkle in her eyes was on par with the light of the red flame.

“See how his arm has remained perpendicular to his body?” Kakashi walked up to Sasuke, pointing at his elevated arm. “In order to keep the flame consistent, your posture is extremely important. If you lean in either direction too much you could throw the entire spell out of balance. Now if you want to increase or decrease the energy to that flame, you can position your fingers in different ways to achieve that.”

Sasuke nodded, moving his fingers closer together, all fingertips touching one another. The flame grew much hotter, blue now taking over the red that was previously burning. The fire started to get uncomfortably hot for Sasuke, but he focused on other things to ward the pain away. His onyx eyes wandered to the other colors in the room as a distraction. 

The rosy tresses that fell from the girl sitting up front were a welcome distraction as Kakashi continued his lecture, using Sasuke’s pose as an example for spell explanations. She had the most unusual hair, sticking out among the sea of darker hair colors and more neutral tones. Pink also inhabited her cheeks as a flush coated her while she watched in awe of his spell. Her lips were full, pouty, and coated with the shiniest pink gloss he had ever seen. Simple brown eyeliner framed her almond eyes, with a small accent of pink dusted above. She was the epitome of looking sweet and innocent.

Two things that Sasuke would never call himself.

Kakashi nodded, directing the class to give the Uchiha an ovation for his long example. “Thank you Uchiha. Remember you guys have a test over this material coming up…”

Sasuke could care less about Kakashi’s words, and took a glance at the rosy girl one more time before he returned to the back. She finally noticed his stares as she quickly looked down at her notebook, cheeks aflame. He smirked as he walked towards his humble, quiet space in the back of the classroom. _Annoying_. 

…

There was a gentle breeze among the peaceful winter night sky. It was almost the perfect night. His blonde, loud, roommate was gone for the weekend, and he had little homework due the following week. But it was almost perfect, as a constant noise kept chirping from outside his open bedroom balcony door. A familiar ‘snap’ kept knocking him out of his relaxation. Even with his favorite red headphones, nothing would silence the constant snapping sound. 

The black curtains fluttered in the breeze, but soon Sasuke moved them out of the way to see what all the noise was about outside. His eyes wandered around trying to find the source of the sound as he saw a familiar sight only a balcony over. The same girl who hid from his stare in class was standing outside in the cold breeze, her sweater rippling in the wind. 

She looked cold, a slight shake accompanied every move she made. The rosy tresses he examined earlier in class were held back in a messy bun atop her head. Her skin was clear of any makeup, not that she needed any to begin with. A notebook accompanied her on a small table, probably notes from the lecture today. She would lift her arm, trying to stay completely still, and snapped her fingers while maintaining her frozen form. Nothing appeared from her fingertips, only a frown covering her face. Her lips formed a pout as she flipped through the pages of her notes to find the source of her problem. 

“You need help?” Sasuke spoke up from his balcony, scaring the girl.

“Uh, um… Hi. I didn’t know anyone was watching…”

Her voice was soft, only as loud as it needed to be. There was a slight shiver to it, showing how cold she really was. Sasuke shook his head at the girl.

“You know, it’s kind of hard to use fire spells if you are freezing. It negates the spells since your body has no heat to give,” Sasuke said, crossing his sweater arms to keep himself warm.

“Well I can’t practice this type of magic in my room. What if I burn the building down?” She huffed. The sincerity in her voice was amusing. Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment.

“Well that’s what water magic is for,” he leaned on the side closest to her. “My offer stands though. If you want help, I don’t mind giving you some pointers. This is kinda my speciality after all.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Well not all of us were born into magic like you. Wouldn’t someone like me slow you down? Take away your precious free time?”

That remark did sting his pride just a little bit.

“Well I can just go back inside and keep ignoring you if you are gonna be that way…”

“Ugh! Okay fine! I would… like some help,” she resigned, face fully pouting.

Sasuke laughed to himself. He thought that she was such an odd girl. He turned to face away from his door, holding his arm out just like he had in class earlier that day. Sasuke’s eyes turned to the rosy girl, her arm flying up to match his.

“Keep your arm out, nice and strong. Breathe deeply to get some air into your lungs, and then let it all out. You want to warm up your insides first. It’s like stoking a lit fire to really get the energy going,” Sasuke explained. She seemed to understand as she took some slow deep breaths in and released them just like he did. “Once you feel calm and warm, snap your fingers. Imagine tracing the flames from your shoulder to your fingertips. That motion always helps me summon fire.”

She focused, snapping firmly as she tried to paint a mental image of flames shooting up her right arm towards the tips of her fingers. A sudden surge of energy flowed through her body. It was warm, welcoming, and it manifested in a small flame dancing along the tips of her manicured nails. A smile spread across her face and shone in her bright green eyes. Sasuke caught himself staring as he snapped his own flame into life. His mind drifted as he looked at her happy expression, his flame suddenly shifting to a blue and growing flame. 

“Whoa!” She gasped, her flame disappearing as she moved out of her proper pose. Sasuke looked to his hand and noticed his flame growing bigger than it should have. He quickly released the spell, caught off guard by the sudden intensity of his fire magic. Even he was surprised that he lost control of such a simple spell.

“Umm, you okay? That flame got a little intense.”

“It’s alright. It just got a little hotter than I thought it would,” he said even though his fingertips felt pretty burnt. “Anyway, you did the spell.”

She glowed, her happiness quickly returning after the small scare.

“Yes! Thank you so much for your help!” She paused realizing something silly. “I don’t think I ever said my name. My name is Sakura.”

She reached a hand over the edge of her balcony towards Sasuke. He wasn’t used to someone being so forward with him, but he reciprocated. Their hands touched, Sakura not missing a single beat as she noticed the wince in Sasuke’s face. She looked down to their hands. 

“You burnt yourself!” She exclaimed, quickly releasing his hand. “I’ll grab something really quick!” Sakura ran off before Sasuke could even answer her. 

He groaned. Sasuke wasn’t used to this level of interaction with anyone and it was just weird. Lying back against the wall of his dorm room, he couldn’t help but picture her smile in his head. The pink hue covered her face, eyes sparkling as she was so excited over accomplishing her simple fire spell. Sasuke couldn’t recall anytime in recent memory where he was that happy after casting a spell. Maybe when he was little, but that was probably when he was trying to impress his family. However, it’s hard to appease a family of expert witches and wizards.

She returned, a small jar in her hands. Sakura ran over to the balcony edge near him, opening up the small mason jar in her hands. “Come over here. I made this salve in potions class, and it works wonders for burns!”

Sasuke leaned over the edge, letting her delicate fingers rub the clear salve over his fingers. He didn’t think the burns were a cause for concern, but there was probably no point in arguing with her. Over the years, Sasuke had been burnt many, many times. It was just part of being an Uchiha. They were masters of fire, and were expected to push the limits of magic - even as children.

Her fingers were cooling, though it might have mostly the salve. She gently massaged in the fragrant salve finger by finger, the strong aroma of lavender and chamomile filling the immediate space. As she finished applying the salve, Sakura put the jar down and raised her hands over his own burnt one. She closed her eyes, taking a few seconds to focus before a green light emitted from her hands. Sasuke knew of healing magic, but it wasn’t his area of study. Apparently it was Sakura’s.

A calming sensation spread from the glow, not staying in his hand as it moved down his arm, filling his chest with a sweet sense of relief and calmness. It was strange. He wasn’t sure the last time he ever felt this relaxed. Sasuke looked at the healer’s expression. Her brows were furrowed, eyes focused on mending the raw skin with a mixture of magic and a cooling salve. As she focused on her work, she looked happy with her small smile despite the seriousness in her eyes. The green light faded, along with its relaxing sensation from Sasuke’s body as it retreated back to where it came. 

Sakura looked up and stared into the Uchiha’s eyes. They lingered on his face, curiosity arising before she realized she was staring. Her pink tresses swung as she quickly turned her head away in embarrassment. Sasuke didn’t really mind though. His mind was calm, nothing seemed awry in his content state. The embarrassment was even cute to him. His mind stopped when he realized what he thought.

_Did I just call her cute?_

“So,” he needed a distraction from his current thoughts. “I’m guessing you’re more of a healer?”

“Yeah… I was never one for destruction magic, and found healing and restoration much more calming,” she sighed. “I wasn’t particularly great at destruction spells to begin with, in case you didn’t notice already with my many attempts at a simple flame spell…”

Sasuke noticed the negative tone her voice took at the end of her sentence. “Not everyone is suddenly good at every spell. You have other things you prefer, and I happen to prefer fire magic.”

Sakura beamed, her smile filling her face, dimples prominently on display. “You’re actually a really nice guy.”

“What do you mean actually…”

“Night Sasuke!” Sakura retreated into her dorm room, not letting Sasuke retort her words. He rolled his eyes, returning to his room, a small smile gracing his lips. 

_So annoying._

…

Today they had practical exams for their section on fire magic. Sasuke had been tutoring Sakura in fire spells over the past couple of weeks, trying to get her to calm down and maintain her flames. He noticed that the fear of causing destruction was stressful on her mind, but it was something she had to overcome to really master the spells. They weren’t supposed to learn more than the basics in this course. However, if he was going to teach someone magic, he was going to do it well. 

“Haruno, you’re up next,” Kakashi instructed from his desk. He called up students one at a time to do a series of simple fire incantations. All the students performed the same spells so everyone was on a level playing field. Sasuke wasn’t too worried about how Sakura would do, but he still had a slight nagging in the back of his head.

Sakura stood in front of the class, radiating calmness as she breathed in a few times before Kakashi gave her the go ahead to start her exercises. She reached her arm out, focusing on the internal flames that spread down her arm and manifested out of her fingertips. The flame was average size, nothing too big that she could possibly lose control of. 

Sasuke felt his pride swell at seeing her easily summon the small, red, flame. His smile surfaced as she strengthened the flame to show her mastery of controlling temperature as it shifted to a bluer hue. After many rounds of practice, Sasuke finally helped her control temperature very well. Sakura was a fast learner once she focused on the task at hand. He had no doubts that other forms of magic would be easy for her to learn in time.

Kakashi signaled for her to move the flame, the final part of their practical exam. This was the one task that he worried about. As much progress Sakura had made over the past few weeks, this was one thing she still had trouble with up until last night.

…

_Sasuke watched as Sakura tried lifting her other arm to meet the flame on her right hand. As she touched her other hand to the flame, it flickered rapidly as energy was leaving it quickly. The trick was to do the maneuver as quickly as possible so not much energy is lost in the transfer, but Sakura was hesitant after a few bad burns trying this before. She almost caught the flame, but instead it jumped and burned the surface of her left hand, fizzling itself out. Sakura’s eyes watered as she winced from the burn. Sasuke jumped, noticing how deep the burn really was, and ran to his neighbor’s front door. He didn’t want her to try to heal herself while in pain, and risk furthering the damage with improper healing. They were only wizards-in-training, after all._

_Sasuke let himself into her room, walking around the white furniture to the back balcony. He didn’t think much of entering her home as they had hung out on the balconies over the past couple of weeks. As he set foot in her bedroom connected to the balcony, he noticed a myriad of items covering her floor. Some loose pieces of paper, notebooks, dried flowers, and discarded clothes covered the space that was furthest away from the door. He never thought her room would be so messy._

_The back door was open, Sakura sitting on a small chair on her balcony, surprised by the Uchiha’s sudden visit. It was the first time he had walked inside his neighbor’s dwelling, and it only made her flush more from being so close to him in her own home. Sasuke was definitely a handsome man of few words to everyone except her. She felt a little selfish for enjoying spending his time to help her, but she enjoyed being around him so much. The stinging of her left hand shook her out of her thoughts surrounding the Uchiha. She pointed to the small apothecary kit just inside the door._

_“Could you bring that, ouch…” she winced again as the cold air stung the fresh raw skin. Sasuke quickly ran the bag over to her, not letting her take it from his hands. _

_“What do I need to do? Should I apply your salve first?” His tone was serious, not playing games or joking with her like normal. She didn’t realize how seriously he was taking a small burn._

_“Yes. The salve is in the little jar with the pink lid. Apply a generous amount to the burns and I’ll walk you through the healing spell,” she murmured as the pain grew once the immediate adrenaline wore off. It was becoming harder to talk, but Sasuke worked quickly to coat her fingers in the thick floral substance. The smell seemed especially strong, most likely from the very generous amount Sasuke applied. _

_He closed the jar as soon as he finished lathering the burns. “Any better, Sakura?” She loved the sound of her name as it rolled off his tongue, but it wasn’t time to think of those things. _

_“Yes, thank you Sasuke,” she replied, Sasuke raising his hands above her own to prep for the magical healing phase. “Focus all of the calm inside of your mind, letting it flow to your fingers, just like you told me to manifest the flames… ouch.”_

_Sakura flinched from the sudden shock of green healing energy flowing from his hands. It was a little too intense for her liking. “You need to ease up just a little bit. It’s a little forceful if you don’t calm your mind.”_

_Sasuke struggled with calming his mind normally, so doing it now was proving a little difficult. Seeing the nasty burns on her hands wounded him as well. He didn’t like the thought of his teachings causing harm to the sweet girl who preferred being a healer to begin with. Taking a few deep breaths as Sakura always did when she would heal herself or him, he steadied the spell and mended her wounds. Sakura felt the pain subside, it being replaced with the soothing and calming energy radiating from Sasuke. She felt something else among the peace that radiated from his body… something even warmer._

_Sakura could feel a new sensation fill her body. It was warm, very warm, and tingled her skin as it travelled along her limbs to her core. She wasn’t familiar with it, looking up to meet Sasuke’s eyes. The onyx orbs looked straight into her own green, an indistinguishable expression laying in his eyes. Sakura had trouble placing it, but went with the flow as Sasuke closed his eyes, totally relaxed, his hands falling to meet hers. The feeling only grew more intense as the longer they stayed in their pose. Sakura stilled under Sasuke’s gentle touch also closing her eyes. She was completely enraptured by his touch, but he was just as equally enraptured by her presence._

_Their energy was shared in the very intimate moment. Sasuke’s mind was clear, nothing negative clouding his thoughts to ruin his peace. A pink haired beauty was in his mind, a smile adorning her cheerful face as she moved closer to him. His hands reached out, trying to touch her petite frame, and rested on each side of her face, a soothing stream of energy filling him as he touched her smooth cheeks. The calming energy was almost addicting as it flowed through his body. He wanted more._

_His face moved closer to Sakura’s, both of them moving closer to one another in the cloudy space of his mind. Even though he was pretty sure it wasn’t real, her lips felt soft and pleasant against his own when their faces met. His hands worked their way into her hair, soft pink strands threading between his fingertips as they made their way through the long tresses. Her hands also worked their way upwards to mix into his soft, raven hair, pulling and moving as they deepened their kiss. Their tongues started to slide against one another, increasing the intensity of the act with the occasional nip and tug at one another’s lips. Sasuke could feel the heat in his body reaching a boiling point as he tasted the vanilla tones from Sakura’s mouth. _

_The air around them rapidly chilled, the dark sky returning above their heads. A pink glow emitted between the two young adults as they were completely enveloped in their kiss. A mix of destructive and restoring magicks blended together to create something new between them. Sakura was the first one to break the kiss, her lips swollen from the light biting and aggressive kisses. Her face was flushed, pink spread across its entirety. Sasuke stared at her beautiful features, the taste of her mouth still lingering on his tongue. It took a few seconds for the reality of the situation to hit him._

_“This is real, isn’t it.”_

_“Yeah… What just happened…?” Sakura whispered while their faces were still close to one another. She felt hazy, coming off of a strange high they shared together. She saw the last bit of the pink glow fade from where their hands touched. “I think we caused some… weird magic just now.”_

_Sasuke nodded, his body cooling off. He wasn’t quite sure what transpired but it wasn’t some normal spell. A chuckle escaped his lips, resting his forehead on hers._

_“What’s so funny?” She asked, letting her warm forehead cool against his cool skin._

_“It’s like you put a spell on me…” he whispered, onyx eyes looking into hers while their heads remained touching. A remaining smolder lingered in them, but he was trying his best to reign it back in._

_Sakura’s laughter filled the air with a soft and lovely sound he enjoyed hearing in the quiet evening. He smiled while listening to her giggle away. _

_“You know we should probably call it a night. The test is tomorrow after all,” Sasuke murmured, a hint of regret filling his voice as he didn’t really want to end the evening, but thought it would be for the best. _

…

Sasuke was knocked back into the present by the glowing smile of a certain pink haired beauty, and the supportive words of Kakashi for Sakura’s practical exam. She easily manifested the flame between both of her hands, letting it flow between the tips of her fingertips on both hands as all of her worries fell to the wayside. Sasuke noticed the tinge of pink that glowed from the flames, a reminder of their kiss shared last night. 

Sakura’s eyes wandered to the back of the classroom, landing solely on the attentive set of onyx gems that watched her every move with a small smile on his face. She felt the pink fully rush to her face as she recalled their passionate kiss last night. Sakura smiled, happy to have spent time with Sasuke over the past few weeks learning to master fire spells. A tinge of sadness hit her as she thought about how they wouldn’t have a reason to meet after dark anymore. Sasuke caught the split second of sadness, raising a single finger with a small pink flame at the back of the room where no one noticed. Her heart melted at its presence and understood his unspoken words. 

Sakura returned to her seat, her thoughts drifting to the handsome man in the back of the room. She could feel the remainder of the pink glow of his flame flow through her, filling her with a sense of peace. Sasuke knew the energy reached its destination as he could feel the happiness and calmness radiating from Sakura’s body - even when he sat on the opposite side of the classroom. They weren’t sure how it even happened, but they could definitely feel their hearts tugged by a mysterious and strong pull that neither wanted to end.

…


End file.
